


El prohibido placer de amarte

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Nunca pensó experimentar de forma tan nítida la agitación de un primer beso.





	El prohibido placer de amarte

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeciendo infinitamente la edición a Akemisugar editora de livejournal y aunque no se si lo vaya a leer a Kyo, Maca por haber sido tan amable de habérsela pedido para mí. El regalo más bonito. Gracias.

**__ **

**_Es hombre, es mayor, y no satisfecho con eso es mi profesor, ¿qué más le anexo a mi lista de pretensiones?… Aunque sea y haya sido el más hermoso de mis sueños…_ **

**_Choi, Minho._ **

**_Es hombre, es menor, y soy su tutor ¿a qué diablos se supone que juego?, no le puedo hacer esto… Aunque signifique perder la más hermosa de mis ilusiones…_ **

**_Shim, Changmin._ **

**_Y aun así nos alejamos de todo, porque aunque no lo hicimos a propósito, la necesidad del uno por el otro, era la fantasía que esperamos toda la vida…Porque es placenteramente dulce amarte con cada recoveco de mi existencia…_ **

**_C  y M._ **

**_…y es lo prohibido de este amor lo que hace todo más interesante…_ **

**_Tsuki._ **

 

Y cayeron sobre la cama riéndose como dos tontos, quedando después en un tranquilizador silencio, el rostro de Changmin se acercaba lentamente y ambos estaban a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero el miedo y la inseguridad se apoderaron de Minho obligándolo a realizar todo lo contrario a lo que sentía en esos momentos…

No quería empujarlo, quería quedarse y saber que pasaría…

No quería salir corriendo hacia la sala, quería volver y dejar que lo abrazara…

No quería tomar sus cosas y correr hacia la salida, quería detenerse como Changmin se lo pedía…

No quería salir de ese apartamento…

 

Quería que lo besara.

 

Se detuvo con violencia a la mitad de ese pasillo, abrió los ojos  impresionado, mientras era jalado con brusquedad de nuevo hacia adentro, la puerta se cerró de un portazo, y el fue apoyado sobre ella, sus labios fueron tomados con las mismas inquietudes que lo atormentaban a él, inseguridad y miedo, quedándose muy quietos…

Su mochila cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, desaturdiéndolo, parpadeando confundido miró al hombre frente a él, sus manos tiesas a cada lado de su cuerpo sin saber realmente que hacer, temblando apegándose más hacia la puerta como si deseara huir…

Y al final cerró los ojos, dejándose caer a ese abismo de sentimientos, correspondiendo y acariciando torpemente los labios contrarios, esos que dejaron escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando sintió dos brazos aferrarse a su cuello con vergüenza y timidez,  sus manos al final cedieron y lo ciñeron hacia sí de la cintura en un abrazo cálido y tierno, apoyándose en ese intimo rincón,  solo disfrutando de esa nueva experiencia, de su cercanía, rozando tenuemente el labio inferior tomándolo y dejándolo libre unos segundos después, estando más inmersos en las sensaciones internas que realmente en ese primer beso que se estaban otorgando, un último roce más significativo y prolongado, antes de separarse y terminar abrazados en la discreción del poco iluminado pasillo.

Changmin sujeto a Minho y lo aferro con más fuerza contra él, depositando exiguas caricias sobre  una de las sonrojadas mejillas, acariciando el cabello de tanto en tanto, hasta que sus labios llegaron al oído y depositaron un caluroso beso en el lugar.

 

Te quiero…

 

Esa palabra, esa palabra susurrada con tanta sinceridad.

 

Aun escondido en el fuerte pecho del mayor abrió mucho los ojos, aferrándose al calentito pijama de Changmin, colmado, ansioso, abrumado, nervioso…

Ahogando un sollozo lleno de felicidad, seguido de muchos otros más, se dejó mimar siendo sus mejillas besadas y sus lágrimas retiradas de su rostro con ternura, infundiéndole seguridad y un reconfortante calor.

—Yo también —murmuro de forma ahogada en la seguridad de su refugio—.Te quiero, te quiero… —dijo riendo mientras buscaba esconderse aun mas sobre ese fuerte, cálido y amplio pecho.

—No llores —dijo con dulzura, aferrándolo más hacia así, sonrió aliviado, aunque aun estuviera un poco inseguro, dándole un beso más sobre el cabello.

—Hyung… —llamo y beso sus labios, dejándolo impávido, para después abrazarlo.

—Minho…—murmuro riendo infantilmente besando de nueva cuenta sus mejillas, hablándole al oído.

—¿Qué te parece…? —un mordisco sensual sobre el lóbulo—. ¿Si ahora probamos con un beso francés?

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente publicada el 24 de Junio de 2010 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx
> 
> Hola, hola!! Estoy feliz de empezar a mover este historia, irónicamente no tiene tantos errores como yo esperaba y aunque no se supone que deba decirlo, porque socialmente no es bien visto, no se porque cojones no he actualizado este fanfic si es una cosa preciosa, preciosa. Soy una bitch, en serio, pero les prometo que traeré un cap pronto!! en un mes es mi cumple despues de todo así que hay que celebrar!! 
> 
> Los dejo con mis redes aquí abajito :D
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!]()  
> Saludines hermosos mis holics! gracias por el incesante apoyo!


End file.
